


Teach Me

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Elfquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1627511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venka teaches Tyleet a thing or two about herself. set during Kings of the Broken Wheel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me

**Author's Note:**

> Story by Kat
> 
> Written for Lilith

 

 

"It's not fair!" Tyleet pouted for the eighth time. "Why are all the boys in the Sun Village?"

Venka raised an eyebrow and regarded her coolly. "Not all the desirable bucks are in the desert" she remarked. She laid aside the pine brush she had used to comb the damp strands of her long, black hair, and began plaiting a braid.

Tyleet watched with envy as her friend's smooth tresses were neatly tamed. She dragged her fingers absently through her own, choppy locks, and grimaced when she encountered tangles and snarls. Useless! Her own mane was wild as the forest undergrowth, thick and rugged as one of her father's much loved berry bushes. Even the color seemed conflicted. While Venka's hair was a shimmering black curtain, Tyleet's was a mixture of reds and golds, blending with silver. It cascaded down her back, and frequently fell before her eyes, half-obscuring her vision. In short, it would not be tamed.

Scowling, Tyleet abandoned the effort. Instead, she simply shook her head, sending droplets of water spattering onto sun-warmed rock. Venka chuckled.

"The young bucks are all in the desert!" Tyleet stated, petulantly. She pouted once more for good measure.

The two maidens lay resting together in the fading light of a late summer's afternoon. With their leathers spread beneath them, they let the warm sun dry their bodies. They had spent the morning bathing with their tribe, and then retreated to this quiet place. Here the jumbled boulders came to rest above the river's gentle falls. Sunlight dappled the waters, and happy shouts drifted up from below.

If she scooted forward on her belly, Tyleet could see Pike, Scott and Krim still swimming in the lower waters.

"They share," Venka pointed out. "If it's a tumble you're after, you could just ask Pike. He'd welcome you to join them."

"What if I don't want Pike?" Tyleet asked, still watching the trio from above.

"Well..." Venka considered. "There are other lads..."

"Like Zhantee?" Tyleet smiled coyly over her shoulder. She enjoyed the flush that crept up Venka's dark features. Cool and collected, Venka was older than her by several turns. It was quite a feat to rattle her!

"Don't worry!" Tyleet laughed. "I won't look to him. Besides," she added as Venka's blush deepened. "You know I want to recognize Dart."

"That," Venka finally smiled, "may be a long time in coming,"  
Leaf-green eyes met burnished gold. The two girls held each other's gazes.

The sun seemed to dip a little lower, as the moment deepened.

Finally...

"What has he taught you?" Tyleet dropped her eyes. She lifted them shyly again to meet Venka's. "I know," she whispered, "that he has taught you things... about sharing... joining..." Her tone was serious now.

Venka did not laugh. She smiled softly, and reached out to touch Tyleet's arm. *Do you wish to learn?*

Tyleet felt her breath catch. *Yes...* This was right.... the way it was to be, at last.

Venka drew her closer, touched her cheek gently. She brushed the unruly hair from her eyes. *Little sister,* she sent, *I have taught you how to thread a bow, how to track, how to fish, how to listen, how to send... * A ripple of affection passed through her thoughts. Amusement, mixed with implicit respect. *I supposed I can teach you this as well.*

Tyleet nodded, trusting. And Venka led her through the dance.

What followed was soft on soft. It was mouth on neck, hands trailing down, and a curtain of dark hair. It was an arch and gasp, and lock-sending pleasure. It was smooth, dark skin against pale flesh, lean and angular entwined with round. And it was the blood-song, rising in intensity.

And Tyleet's world shifted in the sudden, bursting awareness that she had never before known her own body. Her hands mimicked Venka's, learned the steps, and it was not long before she too was drawing from her sister the same gasps and sighs. And then there was more... a moment so acute, it seemed to override all subtler waves of pleasure. Like water crashing on a rock, while the river ebbs and flows around the surge.

Clouds drifted overhead. The sun wheeled, watching their love-play. It dropped low, pressing into the horizon, while the two girls relaxed back on their leathers, clasped in each other's arms.

Tyleet snuggled against Venka's shoulder for warmth. Together they watched the evening sky flush the color of pawnflowers in spring. A small breeze picked up, and Venka draped her leg across Tyleet's, drawing her closer.

*Did you learn what you wanted to know?* she asked, amusement flickering in her golden eyes.

*Oh yes!* Tyleet giggled. Aloud, she said "I guess I'll have a lot to teach Dart one day!"

Venka rolled her eyes. "Foolish fawn!" she exclaimed. But her tone was light.

"Am not!" Tyleet cried; somewhat crossly, she pushed up on one elbow, prepared to defend her irrational fixation. "Someday, when the Palace comes back..." But then, she stopped, seeing the expression on Venka's face. And in that instant, a different sort of awareness washed over her, a crashing realization of the meaning of things. "Oh Venka," she whispered. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know," the older girl looked off into the sunset. "But he was my father. I have... a responsibility." Several emotions chased across her face, before her features settled firmly into an expression of resolve. She turned to look again at Tyleet. "The Palace will come back, and when it does," she drew a breath, "you will be there... as will I."

This time, it was Tyleet's turn to soften. She reached a hand out to caress Venka's shoulder, leaned in close to nuzzle her ear. "Yes," she whispered, "someday. Someday, but not Now." Gently, tenderly, she drew Venka back into the dance. Trusting, needing, the older girl followed. Together they sank into a moment- that stretched as darkness crept up over the horizon, and small stars dotted the sky. The Now that was only pleasure and shadows, and strong, young bodies, careless and free.

Afterward... Venka reclined lazily against a rock, with Tyleet's head pillowed on her lap.  
She trailed her hands through her friend's auburn hair, admiring the hues, frowning when her fingers discovered a snarl.

"What?" Tyleet demanded, glancing up at her.

Twisting around, Venka stretched out a slim arm to grasp her abandoned brush. Then, she tossed it to Tyleet with a laugh.

"Next," she stated sagely, "I shall teach you to use this!"

 

 

 


End file.
